ghost_huntfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene Davis
Eugene A.J Davis is the twin brother of Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) who is a psychic medium who died before the series takes place. It was unknown what the full name of his middle name (A.J), but he is called Gene by his brother, he was what is called a "perfect medium"; when he channeled spirits, he would speak in whatever language the spirit spoke, regardless of his own knowledge of it. This was seen by Oliver as proof that he was truly channeling the spirit, as opposed to simply using psychometry to communicate with it. Gene appears in the series as a spirit who guides Mai Taniyama's visions. Appearance and Personality Since Gene and Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) were identical twin brothers, he had the same appearance as Naru: a quite handsome young man with black hair with a pair of blue eyes and fair skin. Because of their identical appearances, Mai Taniyama mistook Gene for Naru during their first encounters in her dreams. However, they do not share the same personality: * Gene was more gentle, friendly and easy to associate with; ** according to Madoka Mori, he had Mai Taniyama's cheerful personality but was quieter. However, despite his gentleness, he had a mischievous streak and loved to tease his brother, much to Naru's dismay. According to Madoka Mori (in the lst volume of Evil Spirit series), despite their closeness, Naru was not comfortable with Gene. Plot According to the novels, Oliver and Eugene lived in an American orphanage until they were adopted by the Davises, who gave them their English names and took them to the UK. Their mother learned to speak Japanese in order to understand what the two were always whispering to each other. It was there that the boys learned to control their psychic powers and study paranormal phenomena. Oliver received an honorary doctorate for his research. He was about to begin studies to earn a traditional degree when Gene went to Japan in order to observe Shinto-style exorcisms. One night, while walking home, he was run over by a woman in a red car. The woman, seeing him on the road, panicked. Instead of calling the police or an ambulance, she ran over him again to make sure he was dead. She then took his body to an auto-mechanic's shop, wrapped him up, and dumped him in a lake. Oliver, who was still in England, had a psychometric vision of his brother's death when he tried to borrow some of Gene's clothes. He traveled to Japan in order to find his brother's body and set up SPR. After his death, Gene found himself unable to contact Kazuya Shibuya (Naru). However, he was able to reach Mai Taniyama through her dreams, as Mai had latent psychic sensibilities. Mai mistook Gene for Naru, and didn't understand her mistake until the end of the series. When the SPR team took a detour in Volume 10, Naru realized that the lake they drove by was where Gene's body was found. He ordered divers to be brought in and informed the rest of the characters that SPR would be closing. Skills or Abilities In the light novels and in the manga, Gene was what is called a "perfect medium". Different than the other mediums such as Masako Hara, when he channeled spirits, he would speak in whatever language the spirit spoke, regardless of his own knowledge of it. In the discussing of Eugene Davis's abilities in manga vol.4, if he was channeling a German's spirit, he would speak in German, and if he channeling a Greek's spirit he would speak in Greek. This was seen by Oliver as proof that he was truly channeling the spirit, as opposed to simply using psychometry to communicate with it. It also appeared that Gene was capable to perform in exorcisms in addition to act as a medium. This skill was what made him come to Japan in the first place. Both of the twins had a special telepathic connection (was mention by Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) to Mai Taniyama in manga vol. 12) and were able to send each other psychic power. Additional to that, Gene also helping Naru to control his PK powers. If Naru were to use a large amount of PK power generated from within himself alone, the power would be overwhelming for his body. To prevent that, Naru generated a seed of PK power that he transmitted to Gene. Gene amplified it and sent it back to Naru who amplified it even more and sent to Gene again. The brothers continued bouncing and amplifying the PK energy back and forth until it reached the sufficient energy level that Naru needed in order to accomplish what he wanted to do and unleashed the PK energy on the object he wanted to move. Exactly how close to each other the brothers had to be in order for this PK bouncing to work was not known definitively. Even the White Heart novel series implied that they could bounce the PK energy to each other over distances. They also appeared to have another psychic abilities but were not interest to explore them, plus they were only useful to the twin and Luella strongly objected the boys to be a test subject. ﻿Relationships Mai Taniyama Mai was the first person Gene met after his death; he was desperately trying to contact with Kazuya Shibuya (Naru), but instead he met her. At that time, he did not reveal himself as Gene, as Mai had mistakenly thought he was Naru. Ever since the first case at Mai's high school, he had been her spirit guide. Because Mai often met him during her dream state, she assumed that the 'DreamNaru' was actually Naru's spirit which contained his hidden side. In the Akumu ga Sumu Ie Jou/Ge novels (the Ghost Hunt's sequel; the Nightmare Dwelling), Mai was upset when she found out that Gene still not moved on. However, the reason was unknown, according to Gene. Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) Naru is Gene's younger twin brother who were extraordinary close; not only were they twins, but they also had a strong psychic connection. When Naru discovered Gene's death through psychometry, he wasted no time in traveling to Japan in order to find his body. Gene affectionately calls his brother an "idiot scientist," when talking to Mai in the novels (although she is confused, as she didn't realize at the time who Gene was, believing him to be Naru at first). In the Akuryu series' last novel, according to Madoka Mori, Naru's decision to search for Gene in Japan somehow shocking everyone who knew the twin, as Naru somehow was not comfortable with him. Lin Koujo Lin was first hired by Naru's parents as a teacher and taught Naru to control his psychic energy through the use of qigong. In the novels, Mai's line "You shouldn't hate me because I'm Japanese, or an orphan" was originally said by Gene. It appeared that Lin had known the twin ever since they were children and were close friends. Trivia *In the anime, it appears that Mai Taniyama had told everyone about the 'Dream Naru' in her dreams, as it was shown in Episode 23 when the members were talking about the place at Yoshimi house (according to Masako Hara) somehow similar to the sacred ground in Native America. *In the anime, Gene's ability as perfect medium was off from the story, but in the manga and light novel vol.6, Gene and Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)'s psychic abilities were mentioned by Houshou Takigawa (Monk) and John Brown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics